Te ayudare a recuperar, lo que perdiste
by yessyeMcCormick
Summary: Bueno, me di cuenta de que el título y la historia no tienen nada que ver o-o / Lo dejo en One-shot, o sigo con más cap. Help me! ayudenme a decidir u-u / Hiroto esta totalmente debastado, y enojado con cierta persona, pero ella de una forma u otra siempre encuentra la mejor forma de hacerlo entrar en razón,


Hola gente desconocida :D

Les traigo un Oc's creo que así se llaman :S

ehm una info antes: cuando las palabras esten entre "-" y esten en "_cursiva"_ son las cosas que dice cada personaje, las palabras entre "[,]" son pensamientos y lo otro obviamente, son los hechos, acciones...(? aún que se que no los respetare, pero es para que mas o menos entiendan xD

Bueno algunos personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen blablabla :B

* * *

Se recosto en la cama, solo para "descansar los ojos"- _joder…_- tenía la mirada perdida, en esos momentos, pasaban un millon de flashbacks por su cabeza, nunca había perdido, pero ¿por que ahora…? Rio melancólicamente unos segundos, luego se dio vuelta mirando hacia afuera, por esa gran ventana[muchas veces le gustaba no cerrar las cortinas para poder admirar el paisaje nocturno, o para ver el atardecer… pero otras noches de invierno se lamentaba por que despertaba realmente congelado, sus tapas parecian delgadas capas de hielo sobre su cama…. ]y trato de mantenerse despierto, pero cayo tumbado en un sueño rotundo…

Sono su telefono, mejor dicho vibro, le gustaba tener el celular en vibrador, asi no lo descubrian en las clases cuando escuchaba música, y esas cosas…

Había recibido un simple mensaje de esa chica, la cual por ahora no queria saber nada, pero que pasa por su mente en ese momento? En realmente creia que después de lo que hizo con mandar un mensaje podrian arreglarse las cosas de un derepente?. Hecho un rápido vistazo la hora, las 4.30 pm, ya era tarde... Sin embargo se concentro más en esa chica.

-_Tss, que quedra ahora_- miro su mensaje cruzando de dedos que dijiera algo como que se mudaria millones de kilomentros de Japón, pero eso no sucedió.

-"Estoy afuera, abreme la puerta."- ¿Que rayos se creía? Que derepente le abriria la puerta y ya? ¿Y ahí acabaria todo?

Penso durante 2 minutos completos si abrirle la puerta, el enojo era lo de menos en ese momento, estaba cansado y aún con mucho sueño... Al final se decidio, se puso unos jeans, que estaban sobre el mueble y una polera cualquiera, la cual había utilizado para dormir una que otra vez…. Cuando le daba flojera leventarse y buscar un pijama.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y le abrio muy cortesmente la puerta a la chica y la miro de reojo,-_creí que tenias unas copias de las llaves de mi casa, no?_-

_-Que grandes ojeras tienes, no has dormido bien últimamente no?_- le encantaba responder una pregunta, con otra pregunta, la actividad favorita del día, suponia ella con una pequeña, pero reluciente sonrisa.

-_no evadas el temas, que haces aca tan temprano? Crei que no querias volver a verme…_- dijo desbiando su mirada

-_Lo lamento, yo sólo...- _no pudo continuar, pudo sentir un gran nudo en la garganta, y lagrimas cayendo de sus cristalinos ojos.

el chico sólo suspiro_-Tranquila, ven- _La abrazo, y delicadamente con sus dedos iba quitandole las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos, era lo mejor y lo unico que podía hacer por ahora, la chica ese día había explotado, lo insulto como pudo, pero no importaba ahora..._ -lo del otro día, ya da igual, vamos a tomar unas bebidas-_le agarro la mano, y la guio hasta la cocina.

_-¿Sabes que es lo peor?- _dijo con todavia unas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Que tus llaves se las tire a un perro de mi vecindario, por tratar de morderme...- _De repente una sonrisa le broto, como si nada

Él pelirojo por unos segundo no sabia si solo devolverle la sonrisa o reirse, obviamente no pudo resistir más y se puso a reir un rato sin poder parar.

_-No te rias, idiota- _dijo con una, ya muy notable, sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Entonces, ¿a que le temes?, ¿por que ese día me insultaste y te fuiste?_- Dijo sin poder evitar más el tema, tenian que solucionarlo, eran grandes amigos, no podía quedarse de esa forma.

_-Porque... yo le temo al olvido, tengo miedo a que me olvides, o a que me quieras tanto, y te termine lastimando, siempre lastimo a aquél que más quiero...-_

Al comienzo, no sabía como reaccionar, por lo general es tan bueno dando consejos como una piedra, o una pared, a la cual siempre terminan golpiando, sus consejos siempre eran como un "mejor suicidate y ya... problema solucionado".Era bueno escuchando, pero ¿dando consejos? en eso apestaba...

Pero finalmente se dio cuenta, debia decir algo, penso un poco y despues de unos tensos minutos de silencio, hablo un poco tímido.

_-Llegará un tiempo, Cuando todos nosotros estemos á un tiempo cuando no quedara más seres humanos __para recordar que alguna vez existimos o que nuestra especie alguna vez hizo algo. No habrá nadie que quede para __recordar a Aristóteles o a Cleopatra, por no hablar de ti. Todo lo que hicimos, construimos, escribimos, __pensamos y descubrimos será olvidado y todo esto, habrá sido inútil. Quizás ese tiempo venga pronto o quizás _  
_este a millones de años de distancia, pero incluso si sobrevivimos el desplome de nustro sol, no sobreviviremos __para siempre. Paso mucho tiempo antes que los organismos experimentaron la conciencia, y habrá tiempo después. __Y si la inevitabilidad del olvido humano te preocupa, te animo a que lo ignores. Dios sabe que eso es lo que __hacen todos._- Dijo mirando hacía el vacio, pero luego la miro a ella.

-_¿Qué?_- Pregunto la ojiazul

_-Nada.-_

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué me estás mirando así, kiyama?_

Hiroto medio Sonrió.

_-Porque eres hermosa. Y disfruto mirar a personas hermosas, y más si son chicas. Hace tiempo decidí no negarme los más simples placeres de la vida._

_-No soy hermo...- _Iba a discutir, estaba lista para hacerlo, pero recordo, que quizas ese no era el mejor momento, asi que solamente se sento frente del televisor y guardo silencio.

-¿Que te sucede? ¿Acaso una rata te mordio la lengua o que? -pregunto riendo

-No... Es sólo que... ¿No te aburre siempre discutir y luego terminar besandonos y al día siguiente, tener que fingir que nada sucedio?- dijo desanimada.

-Bueno, quizas si dejaras de lado tú ego y me dejaras hacer de estos momentos, un momento perfecto, quizas no tendriamos que fingir. Ademas si temes lastimarme, por el hecho de quererte, es un dolor que estoy dispuesto a sufrir, porque sólo al rechazarme me lastimas más que cualquier cosa.-Dijo mirandola fijamente

La chica antes esas palabras, no sabía que decir, quedo realmente sorprendida por eso, no se lo esperaba, no en ese momento...

-Se puede agarrar la tensión en el aire- bromeo Hiroto, haciendo gestos, los cuales hicieron reir a la chica, sacandola del "schock" en el que se encontraba...

Finalmente despues de unos minutos, la chica sólo se dejo llevar, y se empezo a acercarse de a poco al ojijade, el cual al ver la decisión que iba a tomar la chica, le acerco la mano a la mejilla acercandola más, fundiendose en un calido y placentero beso.

-Tus labios saben a miel- sonrió la chica, no le gustaba la miel, pero si el chico, al cual tanto amaba, tenía ese sabor, de un de repente le agradaba por completo la miel,

-Gracias, supongo,- Entrelazo la mano con la chica y le sonrió.-Tú, siempre seras mia ¿verdad?- pregunto dudoso.

-Hmmm, Siempre, es un tiempo muy largo.-puso su mano desocupada en su barbilla, fingiendo pensar en algo.-Pero ¿sabes? Creo que ni con una eternidad, bastaria para estar junto a tí.

Luego de eso se miraron sonrientes y volvieron a besarse, otra vez estaban juntos, pero ahora, duraria más de una noche juntos.

* * *

_Gracias por leer esta basofia :D si pudieran dejarme comentarios me harian la persona más feliz del mundo u-u djkasfjdsafaksdjfjkas Okno xD pero si me podrían ayudar a decidirme si lo dejo así no más o si continuo con otro capitulo, al comienzo quería hacerlo más largo pero se me corto la inspiración a la mitad, lo lamento :c Mi intensión es dejarlo como One-shot, creo que así se llama o-o Bueno lo hare como ustedes prefieran, así que me avisa si se viene el 2do cap. o si como escritora me muero de hambre :D Bye~Bye :B  
_


End file.
